Jhony universe
by jhony peter
Summary: Jhony Universe é um herdeiro de um jedi,aos 13 anos darth vader mandou matar seus pais, por causa que eles eram jedis. Agora Jhony está em busca de vingança! mas enquanto ele tenta fazer isso coisas absurdas e engraçadas aconteçem!
1. isso é só coencidencia

**Jhony Universe**

**Cap1-isso é só o começo!**

Nossa história começa na varanda de uma casa vizinha da casa onde Anakin e Padme se casaram(Episodio2),a coencidencia era que na outra casa tambem tinha pessoas se casando, e sabem quem eram? Um cavalheiro jedi com uma operaria (que eram meu pai e minha mãe). Bom depois de um tempo meu pai(o cavalheiro jedi) achou apropriado se aposentar, isso é parar de ser um jedi. E meus pais se Mudaram para um planeta atualmete chamado chanpion planet(planeta campeão)chamado por abrigar alguns jedi que conseguiram fugiram do masacre dos jedi(Episodio3).Bom,meu pai conseguiu o emprego de engenheiro quando eu nasci, me ensinou algumas coisas. Depois quando eu tinha 13 anos o imperio galático (episodio 4,5e6)descobriu que nesse planeta exestia jedis escondidos.

E mandou uma tropa de clones exterminarem todos os jedis escondidos,

Entraram na minha casa E...tomaram um cafezinho...Depois disso lutaram com o meu pai.Ele matou muitos,mas eles estavam em maior numero e o mataram e mataram minha mãe tambem, (folgados não?) eu peguei o sabre-de-luz do meu pai e matei todos clones que estavam no meu caminho-ai que sombrio- veja a continuação no

Proximo capitulo!

N/A:meio sem graça né? Bom vai melhorar depende da criatividade.


	2. de herdeiro á mecanico

JHONY UNIVERSE **CAP2-de **h**erdeiro á mecanico**

Continuando nossa estória Jhony Universe estava no banheiro dando a descarga,opss cofundi o Jhony Universe com o Jhony do big brothers galático.

O iferno,você não acerta nada!

Tá bom. Vou tentar não errar!

Bom paramos quando Jhony aos 13 anos anos matando os clones que haviam matado seus pais.

Depois daquela exxxxperiencia horrivel (esse xxxx para ficar um som de ex)Jhony sente a força em si

Viu que aquele minimo faixo de luz verde poderia fazer tantas mortes-ops esqueci de dizer a lamina era verde.

Viu eu disse que ele não acertava nada! Quando foi que esse "palhaço" foi contratado ? hoje?

Fui mesmo! Eu devia Ter ouvido minha mãe quando aceitei esse emprego!

Depois que ele matou os clones os clocou na lareira e limpou o chão que estava cheio de sangue para que ninguem saiba oque aconteu.

Pegou um ônibus e foi morar com os tios –meio harry potter né?-

Pára de dar seus cometários,vai atrasar a história!

Você que vai atrasar a història com esse "mal astral"! Seu adolecente metido a principal!

Mas eu sou o principal!

shiu! Eu estou tentando escrever!

Jhony Peter? -Falam os dois

É isso mesmo em carne e ossos ou letras.Bom vamos continuar a história?ou não?

Então você quer que eu me aprece?

3 anos depois Jhony Universe já com 16 anos arruma um emprego de mecanico.

Isso mesmo um herdeiro de um de um jedi vira um mecânico!

Você e suas zuações com a vida dos outros!

Agora podemos contiuar:

Bla bla bla bla bla blá e blá!

Não quero saber! bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

N/A: o nome do capitulo só da sentido no final da história graças ao narrador e ao Jhony Universe.


	3. festival ou passagem?

CAP3-Festival para alguns passagem para os outros

Vocês devem se estar perguntando porque Jhony escolheu ser mecânico -disse narrador calmamente.

Deicha que eu falo -disse Jhony Universe"cortando a onda"do narrador.

-No capitulo 1 vimos que meu pai depois de se aponsentar virou engenheiro.

Depois me ensinou algumas coisas; Não virei engenheiro por que trabalho infantil é proibido(isso mesmo tenho 16 anos). Então arrumei um "bico" de mecânico.Voltando a esse capítulo eu acordei numa manhã de

sabado e desci a escada e fui para a cozinha e vi minha tia preparando o café e falou:

Bom dia flor do dia.

Bom dia Jhony como dormiu?

Não lembro, estava de olhos fechados-disse Jhony de uma maneira bem burra.

Agora sou eu. - disse o narrador.

Depois, começou a ler seu jornal com seus tios e seu primo.

Em uma página estava escrito um anuncio:

Aviso, o império vai pousar em planeta campeão, e vai fazer um festival mostrando a garra e a força do império. OPS:a presencia é obrigatoria!

Os dias se passaram ,chegou o dia.Todos da casa de Jhony estavam arrumados claro que Jhony não estava pronto; Então os seus tios e seu primo foram na frente, quando terminou de se arrumar foi correndo para

O festival claro que no meio de tanta gente encontrar sua familía era como "encontrar uma agulha no

Palheiro" entrou no meio de inimigos do império, conhecendo ninguem resolveu ficar quieto em um canto.

Quando Darth Vader chegou, seus inimigos(menos Jhony) gritaram(pra mim estavam provocando)

Anakim Skyalker!

Quem ousa a pronunciar minha identidade?clones ataquem esses insolentes!

Os inimigos de Darth Vader tiraram pedras de seus bolsos e atirando-as no império

Coitadinho de mim –disse Jhony se "borrando" nas calsas.

NOTA DOAUTOR:não quero citar nomes nem ser grosseiro mas digo a todos que leêm essa fic que podem me mandar todos os erros de textos nas reviews mas o jeito de escrever é MEU! ufa! MEU!

NOTA DA IRMÃ DO AUTOR: hahahhahah! Sabe...você ate que tem talento...não lembro seu nome..vou usar seu codinome...S. Scaylalker(meu irmaõ vive dizendo que eu escrevo errado este nome..)

Meu irmão REALMENTE não sabe de nada...não o deixe o abalar,se quer saber...nunca dê corda para ele,ele num merece!XD melhor eu vazar!fui!


	4. pedras sobre cabeças e

Jhony Universe 

Atenção antes ne iniciarmos esse capitulo vamos informar que Jhony não vai mais conversar com o narrador

N/A:pareçe que nossa história foi  Cençurada para menores de 144 anos;e quem foi o inteligencia que mandou colocar essa "nota da irmã do autor" ?como se isso não bastaçe, me pediram para colocar

"a nota do primo do autor"! pode isso?só me falta colocarem "a nota do vô do autor".

**CAP3-**pedras sobre cabeças,argolas sobre os braços

Paramos quando os inimigos de Darth Vader começaram a jogar pedras nele.

Uma pedra caiu no capaçete de Darth Vader o empedindo de respirar.

Os guardas do império foram obrigados a prender todos que es-

Tavam jogando pedras, e o "inocente" Jhony também foi pego; atravessaram a galaxia e chegaram a o presidiario, todos foram presos com argolas sobre os braços; Jhony quieto em um quanto quando ouviu a voz,a voz de seu pai:

-Pai é você?

-Não é só a minha voz!Por que todo mundo pergunta isso!

-A, e "**_use a força"._**

**_-_**Qual, a muscular?

-A meu Deus lá vamos nós de novo!

Jhony com a agilidade de um boi ele usa a força(não a muscular) para pegar o sabre, depois cortou as argolas dele e a dos oltros.

Eles conseguiram fugir numa nave e agora Jhony e os oltros são procurados.

Vivendo temporariamete em uma nave estão em rumo do objetivo de todos daquela nave...

Matar Darth Vader.

N/A: esse recado é para o meu primo: Kevin era brincadeira,claro que você vai Ter uma nota.


	5. Abortando a nave imperial

Jhony Universe 

**Cap5-abortando a nave**

Aviso:como nós já estamos no meio/final dessa fic resolvi encurtar um pouco mais essa fic para não ficar só com alguns capítulos.

Paramos quando Jhony fugiu do presídio com desconhecidos que jogaram pedras no império.Eles eram em 5 pessoas (com Jhony ,6)

-Oi eu sou o Jhony, e quem são vocês?

-Eu sou a Erika e esses são:o Gustavo, breno,yuri e ricardo.

-Somos de um grupo rebelde,enquanto alguns foram nesse "festival" outros foram realizar um plano que armamos para destruir o império-disse Erika

-Apertem os cintos, vamos abortar a nave imperial, vou aumentar a velocidade para não sermos descobertos!-disse Ricardo que pilotava a nave.

Quando eles abortaram a nave imperial todos tentavam decidir quem ia sair da nave para explorar a nave imperial primeiro.

-espera ai gente vamos parar de brigar e vamos ver nos palitinhos mesmo-disse yuri

-com que palitos,gênio?-disse gustavo

-ah se não tem palito, usa o cabelo do Jhony ,ele tem muito mesmo!-disse Breno

então todos arrancaram um fio de cabelo da cabeça de Jhony.

-Ui,ai,ui,ai,ai,ui,ai,ui,ai,ui – reclamou Jhony

-A Erika eo Ricardo tiraram os fios menores-disse yuri

Erika e ricardo ainda estavam dentro da nave se preparando para sair enquanto Jhony chorava:

-Ui,ai que dor!

-Cala a boca Jhony, assim vai atrair os...

-Clones!-gritou yuri

-abaixem-se!-disse Ricardo.

Então todos abaixaram, Erika e Ricardo pegaram suas armas e foram para o combate.

Por pura sorte Erika e Ricardo venceram.

-Prescisamos sair daqui!-disse Erika

Todos foram em um mesmo corredor que foi dar em uma sala gigante(oque é muito comum nas naves imperiais) Erika e Ricardo foram na frente(Já que estavam armados) chegando naquela sala gigante

Uma porta se abre e dela não vem coisa boa!

N/A:Oque será que sera que saiu da porta ?será que eles vão sobreviver?será que eu vou parar desse jeito?

Veja o proximo capítulo para descobrir.


	6. a droga da obediencia

Jhony Universe Cap6- a droga da obediencia 

N/A: Me perdoem pelos erros de portugues do capítulo passado é que eu estava ancioso para colocar o capítulo na fic,e só vou corrigir uma frase do capítulo passado

"será que vou parar desse jeito?", correção: "será que vou parar de falar desse jeito?"

Paramos quando Jhony,Erika,Gustavo,Breno,Ricardo e Yuri depois de abortarem a nave foram parar em uma sala e de lá abriu uma porta e de lá saiu alguma coisa que boa não era.

-Oque é isso-disse Jhony tremendo

-Fiquem atras de nós dois -disse Erika- eu e o Ricardo estamos armados!

Quando a "coisa" se aproximou mais todos viram que era...Um clone com duas mega metralhadoras(uma em cada braço) e olhou nos olhos de Erika e Ricardo os encarando.

Quando Erika e Ricardo recarregaram suas armas já era tarde demais o clone já os tinha metralhado!

O segundo encarado foi Jhony, quando o clone atirava ,Jhony se defendia com seu sabre-de-luz ,aproveitando a distração do clone yuri e Breno pegaram as armas de Erika e Ricardo(que já estavam carregadas) e atiraram no clone. Enquanto isso Gustavo abria a porta para eles.

-Vamos...-disse yuri

Jhony e cia se aproximaram a porta e começaram a escutar vozes:

-ministro da defesa eu vos apresento "A droga da obediencia" que pode ser muito uteis para as guerras do império!

- "Droga da obediencia?"-disse Jhony

-Ei quem disse isso?-disse o ministro da defesa

-São rebeldes!Chamem os clones!

-Boa Jhony!-disse Yuri

- Fujam!-disse Breno

-Rápido tem um elevador no final desse corredor!-disse Jhony

Jhony correu mais rapido para abrir as portas do elevador.

-Rapido as portas estão se fechando!-disse Jhony segurando as portas.

Gustavo, Breno e Yuri estavam quase entrando no elevador quando os clones conseguiram os avistar os mataram

-Não! –disse Jhony largando a mão da porta do elevador

N/A: Parece que Jhony está sozinho e mais uma coisa, o proximo capítulo vai mudar um pouco do final do episódio 6: "O retorno dos Jedi"


	7. sem nomi

Jhony Universe 

**Cap7-to sem nome para esse capítulo... eba!**

N/A:Buáááááááá já estamos no final dessa fic!ah...que que estou falando ninguem gosta dela mesmo! Como to de bom humor vou começar logo esse capítulo para não reclamar das reviews...

-Nããão!-disse Jhony lamentando pela morte dos amigos(N\A:essa pego mau pro lado dele)

Pi(apertando o botão do 8 andar aonde Darth vader estava)

-E coisa esse elevador prescisa de uma reforma... tá indo pro 4º andar..-disse Jhony

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Jhony entrou numa sala cheia clones.

- quem é você?-disse um dos clones

-ãhh... um entregador de pizza.-disse Jhony desesperado

-e cadê a pizza?-disse o clone já desconfiado

-é esse o problema, acabei de lembrar que esqueci a pizza na nave... agora vou Ter que voltar lá-disse jhony com um sorriso bem falso na boca.

-Bando de otarios-sussurrou Jhony já dentro do elevador

-ah ótimo agora tá indo para o 7º andar, cansei agora vou ir de escada... é só um andar para cima mesmo.

Novamente quando as portas se abriram...

-ei espera você é aquele cara da droga da obediencia!-disse Jhony

-E esses são gustavo,breno e yuri oque você feiz com eles?-disse Jhony

-Não é incrivel? O ministro da defesa me permitiu para usar os rebeldes mortos como teste ,vivos ou mortos com a droga da obediencia eles obedecem tudo que mandarmos e também ficam mais fortes...agora eles vão matar você... ix tenho que ir embora tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Yuri Breno e ricardo se aproximaram de Jhony

-calma gente sou seu amigo lembra?-disse jhony se aproximando dos 3

quando Jhony se aproxima mais Yuri dá um peteleco na barriga de Jhony...e isso foi tão forte que Jhony Universe voua para tráz e cai no chão.

-Sendo assim...-disse Jhony ligando seu sabre-de-luz.

Então jhony ligou seu sabre-de-luz e fez picadinhos de yuri, gustavo e Breno.

-Ótimo agora só falta subir a escadas...-disse Jhony como se isso fosse um alivio.

enquanto isso quando Darth vader e luke estavam no seu ultimo combate...

-Ei por que nossos sabres estão perdendo o brilho?-disse luke

-vai que os efeitos especiais que o george lucas comprou é muito barato-disse Darth Vader.

-Você matou meu pai!-disse luke

Quando Jhony Universe chega no andar aonde Darth Vader e luke estavam lutando e simplesmente fica paralizado e depois fala:

-Você matou meu pai!-disse Jhony

-Dois?-disse Darth Vader distraido

Com a distração de Darth Vader Luke consegue dar um golpe em Darth vader e assim o matando...

-Luke eu sou o seu pai!-disse Darth Vader morrendo

-Ei ele não matou seu pai ele é seu pai-disse Jhony sem prestar atenção na tristeza de luke.

Então quando Jhony se toca de vez ele fala para luke:

-Você roubou minha vingança!-disse Jhony

N/A:o proximo capítulo só vai servir para mostrar o final dessa historia absurdamente ridicula e barata.


End file.
